


Mettafun

by Cardboard_Toast



Series: Your Sexual Encounters With Mettaton [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, DFAB reader, F/M, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, POV Second Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is random human unrelated to frisk, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, i couldnt resist the robot dong, im sos orry, mettaton being too much, s i n, sin - Freeform, vibrating gspot dick, what has this game done to my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardboard_Toast/pseuds/Cardboard_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is your deadline for interviewing the fantastic new media icon Mettaton and you finally convinced him to come over.</p><p>You weren't planning on him being so fucking attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mettafun

Your fingers tap the wooden table impatiently.

 

This is the first time you’ve had to invite someone over for a short interview _and_ photoshoot. Honestly you would rather take them somewhere more photogenic like a park or some fancy restaurant, not your somewhat cramped house. Oh well… You’ve been trying to talk to him for two weeks and you gotta have this story written up and ready to be handed in _tomorrow._ You sigh and look back over at the clock umpteenth time.

 

It’s already nine. Three hours later than you had agreed on. You grumble and pull out your notepad. Might as well begin writing what you already know about him.

 

 _Mettaton is the most advanced robot known to man. And he wasn’t even_ _**made**_ _by man. He was one of many monsters who appeared years ago to the world’s collective surprise. After several months of panic and careful diplomacy by their human ambassador (a_ _child_ _at that) they finally began enter human society._

 

_This robot, who’s no doubt a household name around the world, was one of the most groundbreaking ‘monsters’ to appear. Only a few years have passed and he’s already the producer and star of several primetime television shows. Everything from musicals, dramas, and even record breaking reality shows. You name it, he’s probably dabbled in it. He’s even gearing to launch his own channel to show his content 24/7 this fall._

 

_Thanks to his efforts in bridging human and monster entertainment, he helped pave the road for monsterkind. Some say it was thanks to him that the negotiations went so well for the monster’s entry into this country. He has truly won the heart of millions._

 

You bite the end of your pencil. This was no good. You’ll have to rewrite everything once you finally interview him. If you can that is. It’s already nine thirty and there’s no sight of hi-

 

Your doorbell rang and you jumped up, snapping your notepad close and rushing to the door. You pause for a moment, looking in a small mirror on the wall to check if anything was in your teeth. Nothing. Good. You finally open the door, smiling and greeting your guest.

 

“Hello darling!”

 

The tall robot wrapped you in a large hug. He was about a head taller than you in those boots (feet?) of his. He was wearing a large pink fur coat over his metal frame and a pair of dark sunglasses. His face and even the way he smiled was meticulously handsome as usual. For a moment you think of asking why a robot would even need a coat, let alone asking why anyone would wear sunglasses at night. Thankfully you remember yourself and make nothing of it.

 

He unwraps himself from around you and started taking off his coat. “I am so sorry darling, the exec’s party kept going on I just couldn’t get away!” You tell him that it’s alright, he’s a busy man and all. You’re just thankful that he’s finally here. You lead him into the living room, taking the lens protector off of the camera currently hanging around your neck before suggesting to get the pictures out of the way first.

 

He clapped his hands together “Ah, of course! It’s always best to cut right to the chase isn’t it? Now let’s see… Oh!” His face lit up when he saw the white grand piano. “This would be absolutely fabulous!”

 

You watch as he gets onto the piano and pulls out a rose from a hidden compartment in his chest (what). He slips between his teeth, holding it delicately despite its thorns. “Come on darling. Work your magic.” He says softly through gritted teeth before posing like a model. Hiss long, shapely legs rest on the smooth, polished wood as he waits for you to capture his beauty.

You were dumbstruck. Not only was this such a cliche, stereotypical pose that’s been done to death but he managed to _pull it off so well what the fuck._

 

You snap out of your wandering thoughts. You flush hotly in embarrassment and began taking pictures. To your utter embarrassment you swear you caught a flash of a smirk on his face. He knows _exactly_ how good he looks and it’s maddening.

 

You decide to start asking him questions. Anything to break through the awkward, nervous silence that settled between the two of you. After a few moments of wracking your distracted brain you finally ask him about how he got started in the world of entertainment.

 

“Oh? I’ve always been one for show business darling.” Even while answering your questions he doesn’t miss a beat, changing positions on the fly as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him. “In fact, this is the first time I’ve ever told anyone up here, my original body had a far more bulky and… geometric… Shape to it. But despite my limitations I still made it as the biggest producer, director, and of course _star_ of the entire Underground.”

 

He suddenly winks at you. Despite yourself you found your heart skipping a beat and your face growing hot. He’s _Mettaton_ for god’s sake. You see him on tv nearly every day! Despite that seeing him in the flesh (metal?) somehow makes everything about him seem far more… Attractive.

 

He seemed to have gotten bored of the rose because he decides to put it away (not before making sure to drop plenty of petals around him first). He then pulls out a large bunch of grapes. All of them a deep purple and perfectly shaped.

 

You watch as he began to feed himself, pulling the grapes off the vine by his teeth one by one, so slowly it takes you a few moments to realize he’s waiting for you to take more pictures. You rip your eyes from him and resume taking pictures. God. He’s too much.

 

“Eventually,” He finally continues, “I was given a _far_ more advanced body. No longer was I limited by my awkward shape or lack of legs. Now I can be as fabulous on the outside as I am inside.” He grinned, letting the juice from the grapes run down his neck in one long glistening trail.

 

“Of course, this new body isn’t _all_ looks. In fact, I had to to persuade my creator to add several new components after spending time up here on the surface.” At this you perked up. This is the first you’ve ever heard of this. You ask him what kinds of components were added.

 

“Oh many different kinds.” He says, winking at you once again. This time you were prepared for it and looked away to avoid the brunt of it. He smirked and changed position again, arching his back and turning his head to face the ceiling. His long legs hanging off the table and crossed in front of him in a picturesque pose. “A favorite of mine are my heat and body sensors. I can read the heart rate and temperature of anyone within fifty feet. Because of that I can pick up on things many others may not.” He looks back up, his hair falling over his eye as if he practiced this move several times a day. “You, for example, seem to be especially excited or nervous… Do you need to lie down? Even your face is flushed.” He flashes you another winning smile.

 

He’s teasing you, you know he is but that doesn’t stop your heart from beating faster. Your face feels like it’s burning as you try and act as though you’re fine, telling him that you don’t know what he’s talking about.

 

Your voice quivers and stammers as you answer him, making it painfully obvious even to yourself. He just grins as he obviously he sees right through you before changing to another alluring pose. Goddammit.

 

“As for my other components… It would take me hours to list them all.” He continues, brushing his hair behind his ear. “Although there are a few favorites of mine that I could show you.” He muses, smirking at your reaction before continuing. “But you’ll have to promise me that it’ll be off the record first. Only between _me…_ ” He gets up and walks over to you, looming over you and plucks a single grape from the bunch He presses it softly to his lips before pressing it to yours. “And _you._ What do you say darling?”

 

God.

 

Fucking.

 

Dammit.

 

What the actual fuck is going on. You expected him to be a little flirty but this?? This is beyond anything you ever could’ve imagined was possible. This felt like some teenage fan of Mettaton’s wet dream.

 

Your heart pounds in your chest at the thought of it. You’re not seriously thinking of going along with this right? _Right?_

 

He smiled as he watched you struggle with your inner turmoil. “It’s alright, you don’t have if you don’t want. After all everyone has a _few_ secrets don’t they?” He began walking back to the piano when, to your complete surprise, you reach out to grab his arm. Words tumbled from your mouth as you stuttered out that it’s alright. More than alright you’d love to.

He gave you a knowing look, as if he had been expecting this the whole time. “Alright darling, would you like me to show you out here? Or… Would somewhere more private be more comfortable for you?”

 

You find yourself nodding and begin leading him back to your bedroom, all the while screaming inside at how you cannot believe what’s happening. You open the door and flip on the lights, to your horror finding your room in a worse state than you had expected.

 

While you cleaned up the outer rooms and made sure everything was clean and organized for his visit, your bedroom on the other hand wasn’t. It wasn’t _completely_ trashed but the bed was unmade and there were a few random piles of laundry.

 

You apologize feeling horribly embarrassed and try to subtly (only Not At All) pick up and hide a few pairs of underwear that was lying around. Before you could clean anything he reached down to gently pull you up by an arm. “Don’t worry about that now… You think I’m not used to a little mess?” He flashed a winning smile and led you over to the bed. You tried to resist for a moment before sighing, letting the underwear fall to the floor.

 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling you down next to him and clasping both your hands now. You were surprised how smooth and sleek they were, not at all what you were expecting. “Let’s see… What should I show first… Ah I know!” He suddenly leaned in close, you were so sure he was about to kiss you that you recoiled and closed your eyes. You were surprised however when you felt lips press against your hand instead. And… They were _soft._

“Synthetic skin.” He explains, kissing a little higher up. “Shortly after I came to the surface I had it installed. Sadly it’s not my _entire_ body but it’s where it counts.”

 

He slowly unbuttoned your jacket, revealing a plain white tank-top underneath. You let it drop to the bed as he continued kissing your bare skin. “It needs to be moisturized twice a day. More than that if I have anything to do with water… But it’s worth the sacrifice wouldn’t you say?”

You stuttered out an agreement. God you’ve never felt lips as soft as his. He went slowly, forcing you to squirm in your seat as he finally made it to your shoulder, He let his teeth scrape ever so slightly against your skin and you gasp, shivers running through your body.

 

He grinned and slowly pushed you down onto the bed, paying even closer attention to your neck. You were surprised how… _Real_ he felt. You can feel his wet tongue against your skin as he teases your neck, his teeth occasionally nibbling your reddened skin. Not enough to hurt no, only just enough to provide that spike of sensitivity.

 

His kisses eventually move up to your jawline, lingering there for a few moments as you grabbed fistfuls of sheets. Despite yourself, you found yourself letting out little moans and shudders of pleasure. He hasn’t even done anything yet and you’re already this deep into it. Fuck he really knew what he was doing.

 

You were a flushed, moaning mess before he finally pressed his lips against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back hard. God, he even _smells_ like good.

The two of you lay on the bed for what felt like hours, doing nothing but kiss each other and run fingers through each other’s hair. His lips traced up and down your neckline, leaving sensitive little marks everywhere they touched. He managed to get you so worked up that you tried to stealthily reach down between your legs, slipping under your clothes.

 

After only a few minutes of this he noticed what you were doing. He pulled back, his glistening lips forming a smirk. “Oh? Are you trying to start without me?” He pulled your hand out and, in one smooth practiced motion, pulled off your jeans. Your face grew even redder as the wet spot was clearly on display and you shut your legs together instinctively. He tutted, slipping his fingers between your legs and whispers “Don’t be embarrassed darling… Trust me.”

 

It takes you a little bit, but you finally relaxed a little and let him spread your legs open. His cool smooth fingers slipped under that thin fabric, slowly tracing around your sensitive point. You let out a sharp gasp as he began. His fingers were so cold yet that only added to the sensitivity. God you just wanted him to hurry up and _stop teasing you._

 

But he doesn’t. He just makes you groan and whimper in frustrating pleasure for several minutes, just constantly circling you and making the wet spot in your underwear grow larger. You covered your face at one point, hiding what you knew to your embarrassment was quite the spectacle before you felt your arms being pulled away. “Don’t hide your face darling.” He whispers, smiling gently and kissing you again softly. “It’s too beautiful to cover up.”

 

You blushed harder and looked away from his smiling brilliant face. He just chuckled and kissed your neck as his fingers continued to pull moans out from you.

 

Finally he leaned forward, whispering in your ear. “This is another component darling… One I’ve been proud of ever since I had it installed.” He pressed a finger right up against your clit, making you let out a groan of relief before getting cut off by a shout of surprise.

 

His fingers _vibrated._

Your back arched as his finger stayed pressed against you as it buzzed hard. The concentrated vibrations were sent right to your most sensitive spot, making your shout out in pleasure. God, it felt so much better than any toy you’ve ever had.

 

Your legs clenched around his hand hard, unable to handle the feeling. Then you began to feel it. Some deep feeling of… Heat? Heat was rising up from deep inside you, deeper that you’ve felt before. It was all getting too much, you let out a loud moan of pleasure as your arms flailed out, unable to control your body with this pleasure surging through you.

 

Your hand slams against his shoulder. His _hard_ shoulder.

You groan in pain and hold your hand and Mettaton stops immediately, pulling his hand from your crotch and looking worried. “Are you alright?”

 

You’re unsure if you’re more upset because of the pain or the fact he stopped so suddenly but you nod and squeeze your legs together. It was just a small bruise, you’ll be fine.

 

He raised your hand up to his mouth and kissed the bruise softly. “I’m so sorry darling, I forgot I can have that effect on people.” He winks, making you blush again before continuing. “I have something to help restrain you if you would like? At the very least so you don’t hurt yourself again.”

 

Your heart beats harder once _that_ was brought up. You bite your lip, hesitating for a moment before answering. Then you nod, your face even redder than before.

 

“ _Perfect._ ” He kissed you again before sitting up, a compartment opening up in his chest. He pulled out two simple things. A pair of handcuffs and a length of black black silk. “Tell me if anything is too tight alright darling?” He asks. You nod, wishing he could hurry up.

 

He took your hands and put them in the handcuffs, letting the cold metal bite into your wrists as they are pulled behind your back. He then pulled away from you, pulling your underwear down your legs and tossing it to the ground. You look away in embarrassment as he began tying each of your legs to each corner of the bed with the black silk.

 

After asking you to test the restraints and seeing how they held together, he finally returned to you, kissing your neck and lips once again.

 

You were getting frustrated now. Your legs shook as you thought about how fucking good his fingers felt. Just as you were thinking of shouting at him to hurry up and begin, you felt those cold, smooth fingers slide back down between your legs.

 

Your hips bucked and ground against his amazing fingers, unable to get enough that delicious feeling. That deep, hungry heat began growing again. You urged him go harder, to vibrate faster. You felt your entire body beginning to tense with what feels like will be the strongest orgasm you’ve ever had.

 

But then to your utter frustration, he began to slow down. You could feel the feeling ebb away and and you let out a few desperate moans. You beg him to continue, to keep going and to stop fucking teasing you but he shakes his head. “Darling, a star never stops the show before the final act. I have one last component to show you…” He kissed you again to silence your cries of frustration as he changes position, now laying directly over you, his cool body sapping your body heat as he presses himself against you.

 

Finally he pulled away, leaving you panting hard as you stared at him, unsure of what he was doing.

 

Then you see another hidden compartment open.

 

This time it was right in his smooth crotch.

 

At first glance you think it’s just a cock. After all, it’s in the correct spot and it has the same general shape. But after a few moments of staring you realize it curved upwards, the tip being a little more than a rounded bulb. It looked more like a very advanced sex toy.

 

“This is designed to hit a very specific place…” He whispers. He crawls back over you, his lips going to your neck once again. You buzzed with excitement and anticipation, wanting to see if it felt anywhere near as good as his fingers did.

 

He ground it against you slowly, getting it wet and making you moan out, your hands squeezing into fists behind your back. All nervousness fell away as you ground yourself against him. You need something, _anything_ to give you release right fucking now.

 

As if he read your mind, he rolled his hips suddenly. He slid himself inside you with ease, the shape of the cock (toy?) dragging against you in an amazing way.

 

Then it hit your gspot.

 

You let out a near shriek of pleasure. You try to roll your hips against him desperately but thanks to the rope tying your legs down, you’re unable to do much else than let him he was doing a damn good job.

 

Then it began to vibrate.

 

You cried out. The pleasure becomes more than you’ve ever could’ve dreamed as you throw your head back, unable to do anything more. Holy shit, holy _shit holy fuck._

 

You’re unable to think, let alone speak coherently as he began thrusting his hips against you. Every movement of his hips felt _amazing._ You panted hard, that deep heat now _raging_ inside you. Right when you felt as you couldn’t take any more, as if you were about to burst, he reached down and pressed a single vibrating finger against your clit.

 

As if a button was pressed, you _screamed._

 

You came _hard._ Harder than you ever had in your life. Your back arches violently as the pleasure rips through you like an electrical current. Your hips flutter as you began to writhe against the bed, unable to speak more than intelligible shouts and moans.

 

He slowed to a stop before sliding himself out of you, drawing another shuddering moan from you as your heart pounds in your chest. You were finally beginning to come down. The intensity finally ebbing away and being replaced by a warm glow. He kissed you again, running a hand through your hair softly before asking “How was that darling?”

 

You mumbled something that was supposed to be ‘what do you think’ but came out more as a mess of groans. Failing that, you just nod, hoping that gets the message across.

 

He grins. “Good. Now do you want to go again? Or do you need to rest?”

 

As much as you’d fucking love to do it again, you can already feel the exhaustion creeping in on you. After several more minutes, you finally was able to talk and you tell him you just need a short break. A little breather.

 

He nods, kissing you softly before pulling back to begin untying your legs. “Let me get you out of these first.”

 

He finishes untying you and you roll over, allowing him to undo your handcuffs. You let out a sigh and began rubbing the red marks that the handcuffs left behind. Mettaton notices and walks around to the side of your bed, taking one of your hands in his to kiss your wrist. “Are you thirsty? I’ll get you something to drink.”

 

You nodded. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were until now. He kisses the top of your head and stands, saying “I’ll be right back.” You feel your eyes droop as you watch him go. Finally and let them close. You only need a few minutes rest. Just a few minutes then you’ll be ready to go again.

You don’t know when you fall asleep, but the next thing you know it’s morning. You groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes and try to remember what happened last night.

 

When you finally look down and notice your state of undress you remember everything. You look around, not seeing any sign of him except the small glass of water on the bedside table. He must’ve left before you woke up. You sigh, getting out of bed to pull on a pair of underwear and get the day started. You’ll have to really bust your ass if you’re going to have this story submitted before wo-

 

“Hellooooooooo Darling!”

 

Mettaton bursts into the door and scares the shit out of you. You nearly trip as you were changing and had to catch yourself on the bedside table, nearly knocking off the glass of water.

He was dressed in a full chef’s outfit. The hat, the apron, the works. He was carrying a tray full of food in one hand (Pancakes, french toast, bacon, fruit, oatmeal, nearly everything breakfast related) on the other on his hip. Striking a pose just like always. “Oh? What’re you doing out of bed!” He shoves the tray of food in your arms and pushed you gently back towards the bed. “Look, don’t worry about work! I pulled a few strings and I got you the day off! It was the least I could do after tiring you out last night.” He winks at you with a sly smile.

 

You open and close your mouth a few times before actually managing to say anything. When you finally remember how to speak you thank him, telling him how he didn’t need to do that.

“Nonsense! All I had to do is promise to reveal a few details of what new programs I got planned for the launch of my new network.” He all but pushes you onto the bed now, making you sit down with your underwear still half on.

 

“Now _eat._ I cleared my schedule for the day so don’t worry about hurrying up. We can continue our _interview_ once you’re done.” He winks again, clearly pleased with your blushing face and turns to leave the room. It’s clear what he had in mind for his next _“interview.”_

 

You began chowing down the food, surprised with how good it was. You’re going to get an actual interview out of him today dammit. That and some good pictures to print with it.

 

And maybe you’ll have some more fun with him as well.

 

Today is going to be a long day. But at least it’ll be an interesting one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Every one of you is a dirty robot fucker


End file.
